Emma from the Future
by kikizooom
Summary: Emma is the daughter of Marinette and Adrien but Adrien is evil due to knowing his father is Hawk Moth then joining Hawk Moth to save his mother. Emma decides to go back in time to change the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Emma**

 **From The**

 **Future**

Chapter 1

The future

Emma is 16. Her father is the evillest person around he hurts people just because its fun. One day her mother was battling him, but he used cataclysm on her. Emma was there. She witnesses her mother's death. Emma collapsed. The pain of her mother's death hurt so much. Her father walks over to her. Emma looks in his eyes crying "you monster mom loved you" She sees the ash of her mother and then sees her Miraculous just sitting on the top. Emma runs over to the ashes then grabs the earrings without her father knowing. He detransformed and picked her up by her neck. Emma looks at the person who was once Adrien Agreste.

"I am not your father he died a long time ago" He throws Emma. Emma gets up and runs off. "you can't run forever" Emma goes to Master Fu **(yes he is still alive Master Fu will never die hahaha)** "Master Fu he killed mom" Emma cries.

"it's ok Emma I'm going to send you back before this all happened, I need you to make sure Adrien never finds out about his father being Hawk Moth ok?" Emma nods "you will need a miraculous" Emma looks in her hand and shows Master Fu.

"these were on the top of my mother's ashes"

"her miraculous I need you to wear them they will protect you" Emma puts them on and Tikki appears. "Tikki protect Emma please"

"I will master" Tikki smiles softly then Emma enters the time portal and disappears. She reappears in Master Fu's place but 17 years back in time.

"I can't believe that worked Tikki" Emma smiles the turns around and sees Master Fu

"Who are you and what are you doing with the Ladybug miraculous" Tikki flies to Master Fu.

"master its ok this is Emma we are from the future to stop something"

"yea you sent me here" Master Fu looks at Emma and nods

"ok I trust you then" Emma smiles then leaves and sighs

"where do I even stay? And how will I not be noticed I mean apparently I look so much like mom I could be spotted"

"breathe Emma you will be fine" Tikki smiles softly

"I will need to go to school with mom and dad to keep an eye on them and hopefully get close to them and be friends" Emma goes to an ally and sighs "I will sleep here tonight I guess I mean it's getting dark" Emma sleeps.

Next Day

Emma wake up feeling sore "not very comfy" stands up yawning "now to go to school" walks to school and sighs softly. She walks inside the school and everyone starts looking at her. She walks around the school looking for her parents when she wasn't looking she bumps into someone. "sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Emma looks at the person she bumped into and gasps its mom.

"it's ok I wasn't looking to I'm Marinette are you new?"

"uh yea I am. I'm Emma" tries to think of a last name "Emma Knight"

"well its nice to meet you Emma so what class you have?" Emma show her time table to Marinette. "oh, that's my class follow me" Emma follows thinking to herself my mom was so pretty when she was young everyone is right though I do look like her. We get to class. "this is Emma the new student" Marinette tells Mrs Bustier.

"hi Emma I am Mrs Bustier" Emma smiles softly and goes to sit down behind Marinette. Emma watches everyone walking in then she sees her father. Emma starts to feel nervous she never knew her father she just knew him being evil.

"hey guys oh this is Emma, Emma this is Alya, Nino and Adrien."

"h..hi" Emma says softly feeling shy. Adrien looks at Emma.

"you look familiar you sure we haven't met?"

"nope never met" Emma laughs nervously.

After School.

Alya walks up to Marinette "we should hang at the Park"

"sure, we should ask Emma to come"

"and the boys" Alya smirks and Marinette blushes. Alya asks the boys and the boys say yes then Marinette goes to Emma.

"hey Emma you want to come to the park? Alya, Adrien and Nino will be there too"

"sure"

All five of them go to the park.

They hang out for hours. Emma stared at Marinette and Adrien the whole time. Emma smiles. She never saw her parents being friends. She wanted to cry because she knew the future then they hear an explosion in the distance. Adrien and Marinette both said.

"I need to go" then they both left. Emma watches them leave.

"yea I should go get some footage for the ladyblog" Alya runs off.

"yea I got to go bye Nino" Emma runs off and Nino stands there alone.

"why does everyone leave me?" Nino looks around sad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marinette and Adrien transform then go after the akumatized victim. Emma watches Chat Noir and Ladybug and smiles softly. "your parents were an amazing team" Tikki smiles at Emma.

"should I help them?"

"if you help you could expose who you are."

"I need to tell mom though besides I need a place to stay. Tikki Spots on." Emma transforms and follows Ladybug and Chat Noir. Ladybug and Chat Noir start fighting the villain and Emma joins in to help.

After fight. "that was so fun" Emma smiles then looks at Chat and Ladybug.

"I am so confused how is there two Ladybug miraculous." Ladybug crosses her arms.

"um uh" Emma thinks on what to say. Chats ring starts beeping.

"m'lady I got to go"

"it's ok I will deal with this fake." Ladybug smiles at Chat

"hey that's not nice" Emma pouts. Chat leaves.

"who are you?"

"I don't know if I should say…Tikki told me not to say…." Emma looks down feeling nervous. "Just be careful of Chat Noir ok" Emma hugs Ladybug trying to not cry then Emma jumps away.

Next Day.

Emma wakes up. She is still sleeping in an ally. She sighs. "Tikki I need money and a place to stay I can't just stay here by this gross dumpster."

"Maybe you can organise a sleep over?"

"that's a great idea Tikki" Emma gets up and starts heading to school. Emma sees Marinette and runs over. "hey Marinette I was thinking we should have a sleep over just us two like to get to know each other and stuff."

"uh yea sure that sounds like fun"

After school Emma and Marinette head to Mari's place. Emma looks at the bakery and smiles. They go inside. "hi mom I'm home this is Emma she is new to school she is going to stay over."

"ok sweetie it's nice to meet you Emma" Emma smiles at Sabine she has never met her grandparents before. They head upstairs to Marinette's room. Emma looks around then sees a lot of photos of her father on her wall.

"you must really like him." Emma giggles.

"uh yea um maybe" Marinette laughs. Marinette's Tikki flies in between Marinette and Emma.

"who are you?" TIkki looks at Emma.

"TIKKI! Why aren't you hiding?" Marinette looks at Tikki mad

"Marinette she is the other Ladybug I can sense it" Emma's Tikki flies out.

"we can explain" Emma's Tikki says.

"Tikki let me explain" Emma sighs. "I am from the future."

"the future? Why are you here?"

"to save you…" Emma looks down sadly.

"We aren't supposed to say anything Emma"

"Tikki she needs to know… My real name is Emma Agreste I am here to save my parents."

"Agreste…like Adrien Agreste….Who are your parents…."

"Adrien Agreste and…..Marinette Agreste" Emma looks down trying to not cry.

"omg I marry Adrien" Marinette squeals "wait what do you mean save your parents what happens to us?"

"Don't say anymore Emma you could change the future" Tikki looks at Emma mad.

"that is why we are here Tikki maybe mom can help us. But you can't tell dad anything ok" Marinette nods. "ok well dad is this big villain he hurts people I don't really know him. He became evil while you were pregnant with me."

"why would Adrien become evil he is so sweet and kind"

"because he joins Hawk Moth aka my grandpa"

"wait so Gabriel Agreste the fashion designer is Hawk Moth…Adrien's father is Hawk Moth…yea I can see that"

"he joins his father because Hawk Moth wants to use both miraculous to bring back grandma…dad's mother I am here to make sure dad never finds out."

"this is so much to process so you are mine and Adrien's daughter from the future, Gabriel is Hawk Moth, they are trying to bring back Mrs Agreste and Adrien turns out to be a villain that helps Hawk Moth." Marinette looks at Emma sadly.

"pretty much yea."

"how can I trust you?" Marinette crosses her arms. Marinette's Tikki looks at Emma then nods.

"I trust them Marinette." Marinette sighs then nods

"ok then. wait what happens to me?" Emma looks down.

"I don't know if I should say…."

"you can tell me Emma"

"a couple days ago, well, in the future you and dad were fighting then dad killed you….I grabbed the earrings before he could get them then I went back in time with them that is how I have the Ladybug miraculous" Marinette looks at Emma.

"I'm dead… I am so sorry Emma that you went through that."

"it's kind of spooky seeing dad not evil though" Marinette hugs Emma "another reason I told you is because I have nowhere to stay."

"wait so where have you been staying?"

"in an ally it's not very comfy"

"that's horrible you are so staying here hey can I ask something?"

"sure, what is it?"

"where are my parents in the future?"

"I don't know to be honest I never met them I do know though that this place has been burnt down for many years."

"that's horrible this is so a future I don't want to see."

"it's why I am here" Emma smiles softly.

They sit on the bed chatting then they both fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marinette wakes up and sees Emma. "hey Emma, did you sleep well?"

"barely slept I was to focus on saving dad"

"don't worry Emma we will save him, and I will help you" Marinette smiles "so in the future do we have a great relationship?"

"your more of a friend then mother you're the best but you're also very depressed all the time I rarely see you smile I think it's because of dad."

"do you know when Adrien become bad?"

"about a year and a half from now." Emma sighs

"wait you said that Adrien was evil when I was pregnant with you so when do I get pregnant?"

"well you said dad never knew you were pregnant so maybe 2 or 3 months."

"so your saying that I get with Adrien, Get pregnant and Married to him in like 15 months"

"yea in about a week you will finally be together then on your year anniversary dad purpose to you 3 months later you get pregnant and I should really shut up, but I don't know how to" Emma laughs.

"you know a lot" Marinette laughs

"yea you tell me everything" Emma smiles.

"one more question….how did I die?"

"I shouldn't say…maybe I will say soon" Marinette nods and sighs.

"we should head to school" Emma goes to the bathroom. Marinette gets ready. They both get ready then head for school.

Threw the week Marinette tries to talk to Adrien but she was still nervous. They were at school and then they heard a loud bang. "yea yea you can all leave" the teacher sighs. All the kids leave to go home. Emma and Marinette leave and hide then transforms. They go onto the roof and Chat goes up to them.

"hello ladies." Chat kneels and kisses Emma's hand. Then Emma looks at Ladybug and they laugh. "what?" he stands up

"nothing" Emma looks away from Chat then they go to the akumatized villain.

"this guy is really strong." Chat sighs. The villain runs at Ladybug. Emma watches knowing she is not a loud to interfere as it could change the future. The villain uses his power to throw her very far. "LADYBUG!" he runs to Ladybug. Emma finishes the villain off and catches the akuma then runs over to her parents.

"is she ok?" kneels. Ladybug looks at Emma and Chat.

"it hurts." Ladybug detransforms.

"Marinette?" Chat looks at her in shock then he detransforms. "you will be ok."

"you need to get her to the hospital dad." Emma gasps and covers her mouth then detransforms. "oops Master Fu is so going to kill me" Adrien turn around confused.

"did you say dad…wait your that new girl Emma from school."

"we will talk later just get her to the hospital" Emma kisses Marinette's cheek then whispers "be strong mom" then Emma runs off. Adrien takes Marinette to the hospital.

 **I'm sorry if this seems rushed**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marinette wakes up in the hospital room. She looks around and sees Adrien then she remembers something Adrien is Chat Noir!

"Adrien" Marinette says softly looking at him.

"omg Marinette your ok" Adrien hugs her.

"ow!"

"sorry" Adrien backs away and smiles nervously.

"wait where is Emma? Is she ok?"

"yea Emma is fine and I would love to know who she is"

"Maybe Emma should tell you" Adrien sits on the bed and holds Marinette's hand.

"Marinette…you're my lady" Marinette giggles then smiles.

"And your Chat Noir." Adrien leans close to her then kisses her. Marinette kisses back and Adrien whispers softly.

"I love you Marinette"

"I…love you too" Marinette smiles and blushes.

"will you be my gf?" Adrien smiles and Marinette nods then they kiss again. "I will let you rest" Adrien leaves.

"you can come out now. I know you're here." Emma crawls out from under the bed and giggles.

"sorry mom I'm just really nervous around him I don't know what to say"

"you need to talk to him eventually. You can't keep hiding." Emma sighs.

"your right…. maybe in a month or 2 or 3 or 4" Marinette laughs.

"you sound so much like me" Marinette smiles and Emma smiles back.

"I love you mom."

"god its so weird hearing that come from a girl that's my age" They laugh.

A week goes by.

Adrien comes to visit Marinette in the hospital. "hey princess" Marinette smiles.

"hey Adri…." Marinette pauses then starts to have a seizure. Adrien goes to get a doctor then the doctors run in, but it was to late Marinette slipped into a coma.

"I'm sorry but she slipped into a coma"

"how? I thought she was getting better." Adrien cries and Emma watches Adrien from the distance. Adrien sees Emma then runs to her. "YOU!" Emma shrieks and runs off, but Adrien catches up to her and pins her against the wall. "who are you?!"

"I…I'm from the future"

"and why did you call me dad?"

"I didn't I said damn it" Emma looks at Adrien hoping he believes her.

"fine" he backs away from her. "but time travel doesn't exist."

"it does exist in the future though"

"how can I believe you?"

"well I know everything about Ladybug and Chat Noir in the future everyone knows your identities and there is a museum I even know that you wet the bed till you were 11" Emma smirks.

"hey hey don't need to say that out loud wait that information is in a museum?" Adrien looks Embarrassed.

"yes, it is" Emma giggles thinking **no one knows their identities and mom told me about the bed wetting but that would be funny if it was in a museum I just need to lie though so he can trust me.**

"so, a time traveller hmm so why are you here?"

"I'm here to stop an event that happens in 14 months"

"what happens in 14 months?"

"the end of the world." Emma looks at Adrien sadly Emma thinks **I can't tell him that he is the end of the world.** "so how is Marinette?" Adrien looks down sadly

"she slipped into a coma"

"omg that's horrible I thought she was getting better?!"

"same" They hug and Adrien cries softly.

4 months later (Yep I'm Lazy)

Emma has been trying to figure out how to save her father. She has been sneaking into Marinette's house to sleep at because she didn't want to sleep next to a dumpster. Adrien wasn't holding up very well without Marinette. He barely went to school. Emma could tell that Alya was very depressed but tries to hide it. Alya is just very worried for her friend. Emma and Alya became good friends though.

Marinette wakes up from her coma. She looks around then sees Adrien. Adrien never left the hospital and after visiting hours he would sneak in. Adrien wakes up and looks at Marinette "Marinette!" He hugs her tight and started crying "I missed you!"

"what happened?"

"you slipped into a coma the doctors kept telling me you wouldn't wake up but I didn't believe them" Adrien smiles big.

"how long have I been out for?"

"4 months"

"oh no that means we only have 10 months now" Marinette tries to get up but is in a lot of pain still.

"hey calm down Mari what are you talking about?"

"what did Emma tell you?"

"she said she is a time traveller and that the end of the world is in 10 months"

"nothing else?"

"that's all. Why? Is there something else I need to know?" Marinette shakes her head.

"no that's all but I need to help Emma before the world ends."

"no Marinette you need to rest."

One week later.

Marinette was finally feeling good again. She could walk around they say it's a miracle. She finally went home. She went up to her room and saw Emma. "hey Emma" Emma turns around and smiles.

"MOM!" Emma runs to Marinette and hugs her.

"ow still a little sore" Emma giggles

"sorry"

"I wanted to know if your getting anywhere on your mission" Emma sighs and shakes her head.

"I can only see one way to stopping the end of the world."

"and what's that?" Marinette looks at Emma sadly Marinette can tell Emma is so sad.

"I have to kill Adrien"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Marinette looks at Emma in shock "you are not killing Adrien there has to be another way."

"I'm sorry but I don't see any other way"

"but if you kill him then you won't exist too if you kill him you will be killing yourself."

"I'm risking my life to save the world that is what a hero does."

"maybe if we tell Adrien the truth, he will not be evil" Marinette looks down sadly.

"but that will make him know that his father is hawk moth and that his mother is in a coma like state in the basement. I don't want to kill my father but I may have no choice." Marinette sighs then gets an idea.

"but what if we put Hawk Moth behind bars?"

"then the whole world will know Gabriel Agreste is Hawk Moth. We have to kill him."

"No Emma a superhero doesn't kill"

"IM TRYING TO SAVE THE WORLD HERE ITS EITHER ADRIEN OR HAWK MOTH!" Marinette sighs.

"fine…"

"ok we kill Hawk Moth then tell Adrien that his father is on a business trip, but Gabriel never comes back." Marinette nods sadly.

"I really don't want to do this Emma I have never hurt anyone."

"then I will do it by myself."

"Emma, I can't let you fight Hawk Moth alone!"

"and I can't let anything happen to you if you die so much would change if I die then nothing changes please mom let me do this." Marinette nods.

The next 7 months Emma trained to be strong enough to kill Hawk Moth.

"today is the day that I will kill Hawk Moth" Marinette and Emma hug.

"please stay safe Emma"

"I will"

"I'm glad to have a daughter like you" Emma smiles

"oh and happy 1 year anniversary"

"omg I forgot" Emma giggles

"that's ok mom, dad won't be upset. I hope you and dad get the life you wanted." Marinette smiles. "Tikki spots on." Emma transforms then leaves to find Hawk Moth.

Marinette sighs feeling so worried then she gets a text from Adrien.

Text Message:

Adrien: Hey Mari

Marinette: Hey

Adrien: Happy 1 year anniversary 😊

Marinette: I can't believe it's been that long 😊

Adrien: want to go on a date tonight 3

Marinette: sure, see you tonight 3

Marinette lays back in her bed smiling

Emma arrives at Hawk Moths lair "hello Gabriel" Emma smirks. Hawk Moth turns around and sees Emma

"who are you you're not the real Ladybug."

"how much do you love your son?"

"what's with these questions?" Hawk Moth looks at her confused.

"you going to answer?"

"his everything to me why do you ask?"

"I have to kill you or Adrien to save the future because you make my father evil!"

"father?"

"oh I haven't introduced myself I'm Emma Agreste I'm from the future and I'm here to stop Adrien from killing my mother and destroying the world!" Hawk Moth looks at Emma in shock.

"your lying"

"how else would I know that your Gabriel Agreste by the way your plan to bring your wife back fails." Emma walks up to Hawk Moth "if you love Adrien so much please don't let him be evil I just want to know my father."

"I don't want my son to be anything like me…I don't want to be evil I just want my son to have a mother that is all…"

"then please Gabriel please just hand me your Miraculous you will be saving the future"

"I'm sorry Emma I can't I need my wife back" Emma runs at Hawk Moth and they start fighting. Emma gets thrown into a wall.

"I'm not strong enough…"

"damn right you're not" Hawk Moth grabs Emma by the neck then takes her earrings. Emma detransforms.

"please don't do this!"

Marinette and Adrien are on their date then Adrien gets on his knee "Marinette I love you so much I want to be with you forever will you marry me?" Marinette smiles and nods

"yes" they kiss. Marinette sits there worried about Emma. "I need to go I'm sorry Adrien" Marinette runs off then transforms. "I'm sorry Emma but I need to know you're ok. She goes to Gabriel's house then Ladybug comes flying through the window

"stay away from my daughter you asshole!" Emma smiles

"DAUGHTER! MY SON HAS A CHILD WITH LADYBUG!" Hawk Moth looks at Ladybug then Emma and Emma giggles.

"oops"

"you told him?" Ladybug looks at Emma mad.

"well I was hoping he would listen to me, but grandpa is a dick." Emma pouts. Ladybug groans.

"lets just get this fight over with" Ladybug and Hawk Moth start fighting then Hawk Moth throws Ladybug against the wall and he laughs.

"you are both to weak to beat me!"

"NO!" Emma cries. Hawk Moth walks over to Emma then uses an akuma on her.

"you are going to finish Ladybug off" Emma holds her head crying.

"no no please don't do this" then Emma loses control of her body. She stands up and walks to Ladybug.

"please Emma fight this" Hawk Moth gives Emma a knife.

"just kill her" Hawk Moth smirks. Emma kneels by Ladybug. Emma cries.

"I love you mom" Ladybug cries looking at Emma then Emma stabs herself and falls over.

"NO EMMA!" Ladybug gets really pissed and stands up. "YOU WILL DIE" Ladybug who is driven by so much anger starts attacking Hawk Moth. They fight then Ladybug grabs Hawk Moths miraculous. "YOU LOST HAWK MOTH!"

"so what? You going to kill me?"

"I'm not a villain I don't kill" Ladybug puts on his miraculous and transforms. "but I will make you kill yourself." She uses an akuma to take control over Gabriel. "you're going to write a suicide note then you're going to jump out the window. Gabriel tries to take control, but he can't. He starts writing the note then puts it on the ground. "good now jump" Gabriel walks to the window then jumps. Ladybug looks down sadly "I'm sorry" she sees Gabriel's dead body. Then she sees Emma "Emma" She runs over the detransforms. "hey, your ok" Emma looks at her mother crying she was in so much pain. "I will get you to the hospital" Marinette transforms into Ladybug then takes Emma to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6 (The End)

Chapter 6

Marinette paces back and forth in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to tell her how Emma is. Marinette decides to text Adrien that Emma is in hospital. Adrien gets to the hospital and runs in and goes to Marinette "what happened?"

"she saved me" Marinette cries then hugs Adrien. Adrien hugs back.

"what do you mean she saved you?"

"I'm sorry Emma went after Hawk Moth alone and I had to leave our date early because I was worried about her going alone. I was hurt bad and Emma got really scared and upset so Hawk Moth akumatized her. He forced her to kill me but instead she used her strength to fight it then stab herself." Marinette keeps crying "I'm so sorry Adrien"

"how could you both go to fight Hawk Moth and not tell me?"

"you know what Emma is going to be so pissed but you need to know. Adrien you are the evil that ruins the world Emma came back to kill you, but we tried to find another way she really didn't want to kill her father…"

"wait…I'm her father?" Marinette nods.

"that's our daughter in that hospital bed" Adrien wipes away Marinette's tears and hugs her tight.

"I would never be evil. I would never hurt anyone I love." Adrien reassures Marinette then Marinette smiles at him softly. The doctor comes out.

"we can't really stabilise her the wound has damage a lot of her insides I'm so sorry. You can go see her." Marinette and Adrien go into Emma's room. Emma lays in the bed in so much pain. Marinette runs to Emma's side.

"hi mom" Emma cries softly.

"we did it Emma we saved the future" Emma smiles then looks at Adrien. Adrien walks over.

"Marinette told me about me being your father." Emma nods.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Emma cries

"it's ok Emma" Adrien smiles softly at her

"I'm glad I got to finally meet my father you were right mom dad is amazing" Emma giggles then stops breathing.

"Emma?" Marinette shakes Emma and starts crying "no no no" Adrien yells for a doctor and the doctors rush in and try to save Emma.

"clear" they zap her. No response "clear" they zap again still no response. They try one more time "clear" they zap her but no response. The doctor looks at Marinette and Adrien. "she is gone" Marinette hugs Adrien and cries.

Couple months later.

Marinette runs over to Adrien smiling. "why are you so happy?" Adrien smiles at her.

"I'm pregnant!" they hug each other feeling so happy.

9 months later she gave birth to a beautiful girl.

"welcome to the world my beautiful Emma." Marinette smiles while holding Emma then Adrien holds Emma and he starts crying.

"your so cute my little peach" Adrien smiles big.

Emma grew up to have a normal life with her parents.

 **(But her father was never evil, so she never went back in time to stop him being evil which means that they never met the older Emma meaning that Hawk Moth is alive cause Emma never stopped him which means Adrien is evil and omg time travel is so confusing)**


End file.
